silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Space
is the eleventh season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Magic Islands Next: Survivor: Second Chances Twists *'Theme:' Planets Castaways Season Summary In a deserted galaxy in outer space, ten castaways from the Milky Way gathered to compete for the title of Sole Survivor. Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Sun and Uranus made up the Solar tribe. Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Pluto and Venus made up the Lunar tribe. On Solar, Earth and Sun teamed up to weed out "the giants." Mercury, Venus and Mars teamed up on Lunar and dubbed themselves the "Top Three." With Lunar winning Immunity, Solar was confused on how to vote. Earth and Sun agreed to vote the laziest member, Uranus, while the others wanted to split the votes and go to rocks. The plan was Earth votes Uranus, Jupiter votes Earth, Saturn votes Sun, Sun votes Jupiter and Uranus votes Saturn. Sun reneged on the idea and voted off Uranus with two votes. Lunar worked together and won the next reward and Immunity, sending Solar back to Tribal. Jupiter wrote last vote off as a "misunderstanding" and attempted to go through with the plan again. The new plan was for Earth to vote Saturn, Jupiter to vote Earth, Saturn to vote Sun and Sun to vote Jupiter. Knowing Jupiter was too incompetent to be threatening, Sun reneged yet again and voted out Saturn with Earth. Jupiter was angry and alone now. Lunar pulled off another win on both reward and Immunity, as Jupiter pleaded with Sun to work with him over Earth. Deciding Earth may be too risky and Jupiter would be an easy beat if they went to a tiebreaker, Sun backstabbed Earth and voted her out. Jupiter and Sun were alone on Solar. With their combined might, Solar won reward and Immunity. Lunar finally had to plot against each other. The Top Three had to decide between strategic Neptune and likable Pluto. Figuring this out, Neptune campaigned against Pluto, and vice versa. Although Venus was swayed to Neptune's side, Mars made a pact with Pluto as the two teamed up with Mercury to vote out Neptune. Venus now scrambled to save herself. It didn't matter, as Lunar won both the next reward and Immunity. Forced into a firemaking tiebreaker, Sun had a major advantage on Jupiter and it proved to be no competition. Jupiter was eliminated, leaving Sun as the sole surviving member of Solar. Being absorbed, Solar became one tribe with Lunar. Mars, Mercury, Pluto, Sun and Venus made up the merged tribe. Sun was seemingly on the outs, but Venus teamed up with him to take on Mars, Mercury and Pluto's newly formed alliance. Mars won Immunity, as Sun and Venus tried to sway Pluto to their side to take out Mercury. Mars and Mercury came after Sun, but Pluto sided with Sun and Venus, voting out Mercury and leaving Mars on the outs. Pluto became unreliable, but won an advantage in the Immunity challenge, causing him to win Immunity. Mars became the prime target for Sun and Venus, but Pluto felt that their duo was too strong. Pluto made a pact with Mars and worked with him on firemaking. Flipping to vote Venus with Mars, Mars and Venus found themselves in a 2-2 tie. A revote occurred, but neither Sun nor Pluto changed their votes. Mars and Venus partook in a tiebreaker, which Mars won with ease and eliminated Venus. Mars, Pluto and Sun entered the season finale as the final three. After paying tribute to their fallen comrades, they walked into the Final Immunity Challenge. Having to maintain balance, Sun lost almost two hours into it. After six hours, Mars grew tired and slipped, giving Pluto the final Immunity and the chance to decide who goes with him to the final two. Comparing the two, Pluto's decision became obvious. Staying loyal to his true ally and taking out the biggest threat to win, Pluto eliminated Sun and brought Mars to the final two. On the final day, Mars and Pluto reminisced as they watched their camp burn. They hovered over to Final Tribal Council to face the Jury. The Jury praised Pluto for his capabilities, and also praised Mars for his underdog story. After voting for a winner, the votes were read months later in a live broadcast from a NASA space station. Pluto was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Space in a unanimous Jury vote. The Game